


For your precious person's sake

by Rukazaya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TYL Hibari sends off Tsuna and others while he protects the Vongola base, alone. To protect that one special someone. short drabble, Hibari x Chrome Mukuro, 189669</p>
            </blockquote>





	For your precious person's sake

[Fanfic] Katekyo Hitman Reborn! 189669: For your precious person's sake  
  
 **Pairing** : tyl189669, Ten years later Hibari x Chrome x Mukuro  
 **Rating** : PG-13 probably....  
 **Warning** : ten year later arc. Right after Chapter 175.  
 **Credits:** unika and seki_yumizu for helping me with grammar check.  
 **Dedicated to** : runesque For her birthday. 

 

* * *

 

Hibari flicked his bloody tonfa to the side. Blood splattered on to the wall next to him. Hibari wearily looked around him, his once peaceful underground Namimori Shrine facility, now filled with several hundred corpses.

Hibari growled as he heard more armored men scuffling around the hallways. He walked on top of the dead bodies to move from his position, and he faltered. He quickly regained his balance as he leaned against the wall. He had taken some damage from the last grenades, a bit more than he expected. Though they were weak herbivores, there were just too many of them with big, dumb, over-sized weapons with their extra firepower.

"This is why I hate weak herbivores grouping and mingling." Hibari muttered under his breath. He hated bee-hive mind sets, bandwagons, and how weak and pathetic animals would form a big group to gain power and bully weaklings. He despised their cowardice.

Hibari forced himself up and finally reached his destination. "Good…" he said to himself as he noticed no one had infiltrated the corridor to the clinic just yet. He brushed off the dust from the debris and wiped the blood from his brow and his face; as if he was preparing himself meet his date for the night.

He opened the door and walked inside. Chrome was still breathing heavily, trying her best to keep her illusions alive. Hibari whispered softly, "Hang in there… you must survive…," as he brushed Chrome's feather-soft hair. In her sleep, Chrome moaned softly at the touch, and Hibari's lips ever so slightly shifted into a small smile that he would never display in public. Hibari's smile faded as quickly as it came, for he knew that this Chrome would never have him in her dreams. No, her dreams would be filled with someone else who she loved, someone else she'd give her life to,... and someone else she'd do everything in her power to bring him back if possible.

"You must live… Chrome Dokuro…" Hibari said aloud as he slowly walked away from the bed and back to the battlefield. "For your precious person's sake…. If nothing else."

Back outside, he noticed that another army of ants have formed. They were like bugs that continued to pour from every crack of the wall. Insignificant insects who believed they can accomplish something if they just piled up.

"I will not allow anyone to enter this room, I'll protect it with everything I've got." Hibari said as he released his remaining porcupines. "To those who disturb this holy sanctuary, I'll bite you all to death."

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written when chapter 175-176 came out. Now it doesn't make much sense with the current story line but... ^^;; thank you for reading.


End file.
